


Week 7 - Magic

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAHAHA so I forgot to post this in the summer because I actually wrote it on my cell phone on a bus tour of the Cotswolds. Better late than never?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Week 7 - Magic

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA so I forgot to post this in the summer because I actually wrote it on my cell phone on a bus tour of the Cotswolds. Better late than never?

"Merlin, I know you wanted to do something special for my birthday, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind," said Arthur, taking in his surroundings.

"Um, this isn't me."

"What do you mean it isn't you? How else do you propose we ended up in medieval times in period clothes without magic?"

"I mean I can do magic, not time travel."

“Hmm well, we’d best figure out how to get home. As much fun as it would be to be a king, I was rather looking forward to pints with the lads tonight.”

As if in answer to his question, there was a poof of smoke and a woman materialized before them. She wore a ragged red dress and surveyed them with interest.

"As much as I look forward to your usual banter, I'm in the mood for a different kind of show tonight boys."

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Arthur.

"Think of me as your director. You've been in rehearsals for far too long and now it's time for the main event!" she ended with a flourish.

"What?" asked Merlin dumbly.

"Think of it this way boys, if you play you're roles, you'll get home just fine. If you don't," she smirked at them before disappearing in another cloud of smoke.

"Play our roles? What is this, time travel or a sodding tv programme?" Arthur yelled.

"Maybe it's both. But at least now we know how to get home," Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur looked around at at the room properly for the first time and picked up on some rather suggestive details: the turned down bed, the gently crackling fire, and most prominently, a bedside table featuring a wash basin and a large vial of oil.

"You mean she wants us to..."

"Fuck? Yeah I reckon that's what she's after. Not much else we can do in a bedroom."

"Oh. Ok. How do we do this?"

"Generally you start with kissing," said Merlin before he gently pressed his lips to Arthur's. Merlin pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Just lie back and think of England, this will be over before you know it."

Arthur was just about to suggest that maybe they take their time and give their director a proper show when Merlin pounced on him, tackling him down onto the mattress and grinding against him in an obscene way.

"Mer-" the rest of his sentence turned into a deep moan as Merlin sucked on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Merlin shifted higher so that he could nibble on Arthur's earlobe. Arthur bucked his hips against the sudden loss of friction and Merlin grinned wickedly at him.

"I'd say you're ready, let's get clothes off then shall we?"

It wasn't fair that Merlin had retained control over the English language, thought Arthur as Merlin stripped them both and reached for the bottle of oil.

"So who's going to bott-" the rest of his words died on his tongue as he watched Merlin reach behind himself and open his mouth in a little 'o' shape and shudder as he inserted a finger into himself.

Arthur couldn't look away as Merlin started fucking himself in earnest.

"Right, I think we're ready then," said Merlin as he poured the rest of the oil over Arthur's now painfully hard cock.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Arthur gasped and Merlin lowered himself onto Arthur in one smooth motion. Arthur barely managed not to jerk his hips before Merlin started riding him like it was his day job.

"Doesn't it hurt if you go fast like that?"

"Only at first," Merlin panted, "but I might have stretched myself a little magically too."

Arthur tried desperately to stay focused but all brain activity seemed to be ceasing in a rising wave of pleasure. "Wait, you mean you use your magic for sex?"

"Maybe. Sometimes. Frequently. Is that weird?"

"No, that's fucking hot!"

Merlin grinned at him and started thrusting with impossibly more vigour, adding an occasional roll of his hips.

"I hope that bloody witch is watching because we're just about at our climax." Arthur let out a long moan as his hips rose up off the bed. He somehow managed to keep stroking Merlin, and Merlin followed him over the edge with a series of curses.

"I must say, you performed a little differently than I thought you would." They turned in unison and saw the woman eyeing them with downright glee." That oil was meant for polishing. Armour." She looked pointedly at the pieces of plate mail spread out over the table. "However you did put on quite a show for me so," she snapped her fingers and they were back at Arthur's.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "You up for another go?"

Merlin turned and grinned at him, his eyes flashing gold as he winked.


End file.
